Technical Field
This Patent Document relates generally to spectrographic analysis of materials, and more particularly to electrical impedance spectroscopy.
Related Art
Electrical impedance spectroscopy is a method of analyzing material properties based on the electrical impedance of the material as a function of the frequency of applied electromagnetic radiation. Applications for electrical impedance spectroscopy include chemical applications such as detecting bacterial growth in food, and medical applications such for tissue and blood analysis.
For example, biological tissues exhibit electrical impedance which varies with frequency. Tissues contain components with both resistive and capacitive (charge storage) properties resulting in a complex electrical impedance. The magnitude of impedance and the dependence of impedance on frequency are both functions of the tissue composition. Measuring the impedance of cells across a range of frequencies will generate a spectrum that is characteristic of the biological tissue. Changes in the impedance spectrum can therefore be directly related to changes in the underlying nature of the tissue.
While this Background information is presented in the context of specific applications of electrical impedance spectroscopy, the present Disclosure is not limited to such applications, but is more generally directed to material analysis based on electrical impedance spectroscopy.